Earthni's Blue Wind
by robertkellett
Summary: Gotta go fast... It is a saying that sounds fun, cool even. But it's a meaning and praise that has two meanings. Sonic the Hedgehog, teenager with amazing powers, has run all his life to avoid people using his powers. And finally finding a world to call home, he longs for just one thing. But when danger comes, he realizes for the first time, he's not alone. (Star Vs/Sonic Movie AU)


The many moons of Mewni and Earth shined over the little town of Echo Creek, now dubbed 'New Echo Mewni' for many after the great Cleaving of 2019. Watching the pale light from a hand-made hammock, was a small blue hedgehog, somber green eyes watching the familiar moons with longing. His worn-out shoes carelessly hung off the picknick blanket he used to make his little bed, with his gloved hands acting as a soft pillow for an oddly-soft quilled head.

Despite the somberness in his green eyes, the blue hedgehog couldn't help but make a small smile, happy his home had such a beautiful night sky. He grinned, green eyes darting toward a flashlight shining his direction. He curled into a ball and rolled off his hammock, landing softly on the nearby patch of grass. He used the slight momentum to roll into a bush, peaking his eyes through it somewhat to see a friendly face.

"...Blue Devil? I know you sleep here every Thursday. Come out so we… Can talk." The friendly face was a woman donning a slightly worn-out brown hat, with a long lock of black hair snaking her back. Her torn up jeans and hot dawg shirt, one that was a bit oversized for her, made the woman stand out.

"I'm not heeeeere…" The blue hedgehog said mysteriously, having a hard time sounding serious. "I'm a ghoooost haunting the Deathly Forest…" The woman rolled her brown eyes, folding her arms and throwing a rock in his direction. He rolled out of the bush, exposing himself for a split second before he vanished in a wave of blue wind. The woman quickly snapped a picture but it was too late, the blue demon left the scene.

Said 'demon', carefully perched himself on a nearby branch, smirking at the woman's annoyed expression. _Gotta ya. Wonder if she caught my thumbs up? _He pondered before dashing toward his favorite cliff, one that watched over Echo Mewni.

"Sonic, you are lucky Lockclaw sent ya here," Sonic said to himself, kneeling on one knee and enjoying the view. The memory of his mother played heavy on the young hedgehog's mind but he shrugged it off, the bright yellow lights showing the city in all it's beauty.

A series of houses painted the area, looking pretty boring to Sonic's eyes. But the odd fantasy-like castles and medieval structures gave Echo Mewni it's character. Green eyes drifted toward the rainbow dots in the distance. It astounded Sonic, how a boring planet could house people like _him_, but this little city did. Frog Men, demon-looking people, literal slime guys, and even little bird guys! Sonic _loved _messing with the bird guy the most, always laughing when he 'borrowing' his TV from time to time. He sighed at the many memories he formed the past ten years, wondering what…

"Come on Sonic, get home before they spot you," He started, his voice oddly serious. But he quickly moved away, standing tall and tapping his foot annoyed.

"Why not hang out some more dude?" His voice took on a tone that 'Music Man' he spied on usually had.

"If we 'hang out'," Sonic made an after image, making air quotes as he spoke, "They can see me. We can't have that!"

Another after image got between the other two, glove hands separating them. "Let's just hang out with Karate Man and Butterfly Lady, they don't mind us." The afterimage's vanished, with Sonic nodding in agreement with himself. He made a mad dash down the cliffside and within seconds made it to his favorite place in all of Echo Mewni.

He stopped in front of the house, said house rather large. It had a colorful look to it if Sonic was being honest. It matched what a normal house would look like; basic door, paint, and whatnot. But the single tower sticking out from the side, which was rebuilt recently, gave the house a character to him. He dashed up it and landed in the balcony, rolling into Butterfly Lady's room and carefully avoiding stepping on her messy clothing. _She really needs to clean up, and I'm the one making a mess outta my home. _Sonic carefully opened the door, peaking through it and seeing no one in the hallway.

Rolling gently down the stairs, he landed with a silent bop. Sonic then dashed toward a corner, watching Karate Man making those wonderful Nachos. _They are sooooo good. _Sonic licked his lips, always swiping a couple whenever he wasn't looking. Looking over his favorite person, he couldn't help but admire Karate Man.

Spending the past few years spying… Being the uninvited family member, he saw him do so much for the town. Training 'monsters' as they call them and humans alike how to fight, defending the town and overhearing the legends of 'Marco Diaz, Mewni's Knight'... _I want to learn from Karate Man too… _It also helped that he looked like a regular guy, donning a red hoodie and skinny jeans despite his 'legend' status.

"Honey, the movie is going to start soon!" Sonic's second favorite person spoke next, his green eyes seeing what he described as a fellow 'demon'. She donned a pair of pinkish horns, though Sonic didn't understand why she looked so human, just like Karate Man though, she had stories too. _Lockclaw told me bedtime stories about princesses but I thought they were just… Stories. _A simple look around the house said otherwise, with royal pictures of Butterfly Lady and Karate Man posing like leaders alongside others.

_But she doesn't show that stuff though… Wonder why? _Sonic pondered, green eyes soft seeing her relax on the couch. She wore a simple blue dress and baggy sweat pants beneath them, betraying the royal look her pictures showed. "I know, my super nachos take time to make."

Butterfly Lady rolled her blue eyes and they looked toward Sonic's direction. He panicked, dashing toward a nearby hallway. "...Is someone here, Marco?" She asked, getting up out of her couch. Marco leaned into the living room. "I swore I saw something…"

"Maybe it's the wind, Star? It's been drafty lately…" He suggested, with Star shrugging her shoulders. He put the nachos on the wooden table before them and pressed 'play' on the nearby remote. Sonic rushed behind the couch and gently peaked over it, seeing his favorite Macky Hand movie playing. He smiled excitedly, fighting hard to keep silent as the couple before him held one another as the movie played.

Just like his super-speed, the movie went by in a flash. But one look at the couple and they were soundly asleep, eyes shut and Butterfly Lady's mouth leaking drool. Sonic held in a chuckle as he carefully threw a blanket over the two and hopped on the table. He just… Watched them cuddle closer together. His eyes landed on a spot, one right in the middle between them. _No, they will catch you… _

His eyes looked toward the window, seeing the night sky staring back at him. "...One night, of being with a family, could be okay I think." Sonic curled into a ball and nuzzled his way in between the two. He peaked his green eyes through soft quills, wondering if they noticed. But the couple didn't. Sonic closed his eyes and went to sleep, feeling safe with his favorite people.

* * *

Sonic's mind drifted to a more joyful time as sleep took hold, familiar green hills stretching far as the eye could see. The lush greens painted a breathtaking area, with sunflowers growing tall all over the hill and loop covered island. The blue skies housed vivid sunshine that brightened up any day, as it did for Sonic.

The blue hedgehog, being quite small for a five-year-old, narrowed his small green eyes as he broke into his usual run. Sure, his mother would be worried sick about being out in the open like this… _But I gotta go fast. _Using his stubby blue legs, he sprinted across the seemingly endless miles of green before him, rolling through in incoming loop before launching off a massive ramp.

He uncurled from his ball and opened his arms out wide, closing his eyes and enjoying the radiant light coating his blue fur. As he was slowly landing on the next hill, he curled into a ball once more and using the momentum, rolled into what seemed like a half-pipe. He was thankful his ball-form fit through the little home-made shortcut back home, his quills sharpening to make the passageway a bit wider.

Rolling out from the other end, he collided into a large owl figure, the woman he called his mother. Lockclaw simply fixed her glasses, bright wide orange eyes looking down on her little boy. "Sonic… What did I tell you?"

Sonic giggled, rubbing his neck sheepishly. "Sorry Mom, but I had to run! I think I'm getting really good at it." Sonic then proceeded to show her, bouncing around the room in a rush of blue blurs. He landed semi-gracefully, wagging his gloved finger. Lockclaw simply sighed from her large beak, using her left wing to ruffle Sonic's quills. "Oh! I got a new flower for you." Sonic backed away and took the little sunflower from his quills.

"You know how much I this this little flower collection you've made, Sonic." She took the flower and gave it a small sniff, smiling at how nice it smelled. She walked over with her clawed feet, putting the flower in a large vase, joining the increasingly growing collection of Green Hill Zone's plant life seemingly growing in her own treehouse. "But no one saw you. Right, Sonic?"

Sonic frowned, eyes downcast and kicking some dust. "No… But I want to make friends!" He looked up at her and made the rare angry face. Lockclaw couldn't help but frown at this, holding out her wings and embracing Sonic in a warm hug. "At least I have you, Mom… You think… One day people won't be after my powers?"

"...I hope so. The world would treasure someone like you, my dear child." Sonic just hugged his mother tighter, the only person he had in this world.

* * *

"M-Mom…" Sonic mumbled from his ball form, moving around somewhat. He felt something covering him though, uncurling slightly and seeing a small blanket over him. And to further his surprise, Karate Man and Butterfly Lady weren't around anymore. Sonic uncurled and stood up, looking around the living room for them, but saw no one.

He looked at the blanket, a thin line on his lips. Sonic put the blanket around his neck, making a makeshift cape before rushing out of the house. In literal seconds, he found the little hovel he called home, somber green eyes looking over everything. Sonic made a faint smile, enjoying the odd protectiveness the 'cape' offered but he also was just happy no one found his home.

Comic collection intact, various toys and CDs he's gathered over the years still around and his favorite bean bag bed still present. He sat down in the beanbag, curling up with his cape-blanket in hand. "I… I love you, Mom. I'm going to be okay." Before he went back to sleep, his eyes looked on a small brown bag. A bag containing the last gift his mother got him. He turned away from it, eyes fully closed.

* * *

Back at the Diaz-Butterfly Residence though, was Star looking at the blue ball she covered leaving her home in a flash. _Who are you? _Star thought somberly, being very aware of the little blue friend spying on them. For the life of her, she couldn't understand why he left before either her or Marco noticed him.

"Always believed Janna about the 'Blue Devil', but the little guy got really close to us tonight…" Star felt a soft blue pillow rolling between her and Marco's cuddling, not minding it at all. "Hope you show yourself again one day, little guy." Star fixed the couch, putting the pillows back in their right spots and getting some coffee ready for her and Marco. _Today is a big day after all. _

She smiled as the pot was brewing, excited at the town _finally _approving the Monster/Human school she pitched time and time again. _You wouldn't have liked it Mom, but who cares. _She shook off the bitter thought, happy Grandma Eclipsa is going to join her later for the unveiling.

Pouring a cup for herself, she sat down and poured the usual mountain-full of sugar. She took a sip and winced somewhat. "How you drink this crap, Diaz…" Star mumbled but took another sip anyway. Her eyes drifted to the many pictures hanging up proudly around her home, a smile forming on her lips as she reflected on things.

Ten Years flew by too fast in her eyes, with Earth and Mewni melding together from the magic dying is quite a shift. One that had a lot of consequences, but also a lot of positives as well. Despite the major clashes between Monsters and Mewni's other species against the humans, the recently-earned peace gave both sides rights and benefits. _Bet ya they didn't account for monsters being good workers if you treat them right. _

She took a large sip of coffee as she recalled Buff Frog and his kid's recent success having their own construction service. Their 'buff' strength and his connections made him a top-contractor across Echo Mewni. And seeing little Ludo become a _teacher _of all things… _I can't believe he stopped harassing me for my wand. _She laughed at the stupid memories of her youth, sighing as she finally landed on a picture of herself and Marco.

Her Marco… Her lovely _husband _Marco. If you told Star she was going to marry a strange Safe Kid she literally stumbled into… _I would've believed that; I'm wild like that. _But the adventures, grand and small, they've been on together, are moments in time Star cherishes deeply. As Earth's sunrise slowly shined over their home, she smiled at what today could offer.


End file.
